


Comb

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Hair Brushing, Post-Series, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty Lee continues visiting, but she knows better than to trust her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Ty Lee always brings a different comb with her, though each one is shiny and clean with carvings. None stick around long enough to become familiar. Today is warm gold, gleaming with vines curving over the teeth. 

“Did you collect these in the circus?” Azula asks, peeling her back from the wall. “You missed a spot last time.”

The insults and cruel quips no longer phase her. 

“I bought new combs each time we moved, but this one is a gift from the Kyoshi warriors.” 

No fan sits at her waist today. For all her mistakes, she knows better than to trust her with any weapons. 

“Be sure not to miss any spots this time.”


End file.
